


Hannibal and his agent's Facebook profile

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Series: HanniGram together [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Bryan Fuller
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok.. it's very short but I had to write it... Don't hate me, please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Hannibal Lecter’s Facebook page: **

On Hannibal's timeline:

A video from the Youtube: 

About the samurais...

Alana, Will and Jack liked.

Comments:

Alana: I don't like Japan.

Will: now Japan doesn't like You!

Alana: Cover me?

Will: No... I adore Japan...

Alana: crying smiley...

Jack: Will... are you not in your working room?!

Will logged out.

 

Hannibal sees Will is online again. But the agent doesn’t write…

 

Hannibal played with the KillingPeople game. Score: 10/10

13 people liked.

Comments:

Alana: Do you like these kinds of games? I didn’t know…

Jack: Your score is so high! Teach me!

Philis: Kill me too!

Jack: ???

Hannibal: … :DDDD

 

Hannibal changed his cover photo (the model Hugh Dancy with dogs)…

20 people and Hugh Dancy liked.

Comments:

Will: this photo reminds me of somebody…

Hannibal liked this comment.

Alana: Hugh Dancy is on your friend list?!

Hannibal liked this comment.

Chilton: Oh, do you like little cute doggies?!

Will: I can give you one…

Hannibal, Alana and Jack liked this comment.

 

In front of his tablet Hannibal’s face is darker and darker… Will doesn’t write in private!

Hannibal:  ‘Write… com’on… write me! I won’t be the first!’ 

Meanwhile...

Will (in front of his desk): ‘Write me.. com’on… write ME!’

Hannibal says out: "Write me, please Will!"

Will: ‘Write me… write me…. ups… ‘

Hannibal logged out.

Will is hitting the keyboard:  "SHIT! NOW I CAN'T WRITE!"

 

 

 


	2. Will's Facebook Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is online, too... :)

** Will Graham's Facebook page**

On Will’s timeline:

He shared a video: ’About the Dogs’.

Chilton, Alana, Jack and 10 other people liked.

Comments: 

Hannibal: nice…

Jack: I want that Dalmatian!

Philis liked this comment.

Alana: I hope you don’t want another one…

 

Will played with the ’WalkingDog’ game. High Score: 6/10

Hannibal liked.

Comments:

Jack: not bad… you zombiedog…

Hannibal liked this comment.

Hannibal: You’re better in the real life, Will!

Will liked this comment.

Will: thanx (smiley with black sunglasses)

 

Will changed his profile photo (he and a mongoose)

Hannibal and 20 other people liked.

Comments:

Alana: why a mongoose?!

Will: Hannibal said we are similar!

Hannibal liked this comment.

Jack: laughing smiley… Hakuna Matata… somewhere he is right…

Hannibal and Will liked this comment.

 

In front of his laptop Will sees Hannibal is still online.

Will: ‘What should I do? Write or not to write…’

 

Will watched ' _Hunted_ ' the movie.

Hannibal liked.

Comments:

Hannibal: smiley with red face... I said it's a good movie.

Will liked this comment.

Alana: it's too boring.

(Will thinks: Go away... just get out... please!)

 

Will sees Hannibal changed his cover photo…

Will: ‘No way… he likes  ** _Hugh Dancy_**... I write a comment!’

 

After all Will sees Hannibal doesn’t write in private… In front of his desk the agent’s face is very desperate…

In this moment Hannibal logged out.

 

Will: “SHIT! NOW I CAN’T WRITE!”

After he destroyed his keyboard Alana wrote in private!

Will: “NOOOO!!!! I didn’t want you!!!!"

 

 

 

 


End file.
